Everyone Want Marco
by Mumei Mu
Summary: What if there is a group that want Marco? What if they work together with Star and surprise him on spot? How does it turn out when he find out that everyone want Marco? (One-shot)


**Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

**I present you one of the latest story, Everyone Want Marco! A Star vs. The Force of Evil oneshot fanfic!**

**If you don't like it or don't want to read lemon story, just hit back button or close the tab. No one is forcing you to read it and if you do, it's not my responsibility because I already warned you.**

**It's mostly one-on-one. Short.**

**All characters are 18 and over.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs. The Force of Evil.**

* * *

**Everyone Want Marco!**

* * *

Marco has gone through so many bizarre situations more than once and he thought he have seen it all…Until now and to be honest, he don't know what the fuck to do right now! He turns around to jiggle the doorknob frantically with sweats as the door refuse to open, "Star, did you cast some kind of barrier magic that prevent anyone from getting in or out?!" He half-asked, half-screamed as he refuse to looked behind him.

"Yup." Star's voice giggled.

"…Figured…" Marco banged his forehead on the door few times, "…Can you please tell me why you and girls wear…" He took a deep breath with burning cheeks, "Revealing lingerie and nightgown?"

"Don't forget some of us wear different kind of socks." Another voice giggled impishly.

"To set the mood." Star's giggling voice answered.

"…W-With you, I kinda can understand that…" He slowly turn around while staring at the ceiling, "But that don't answer my question why these girls are…Here, dressing like that…" He glanced down once before his eyes dart back up to the ceiling with burning face. There in front of him are six girls and he know them pretty well to some degrees. Star Butterfly giggle and next to her are Kelly, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Janna Ordonia, Hekapoo, and Brittney Wong.

Star Butterfly wear a colorful see-through nightgown with rainbow socks and matching lingerie set. Jackie wear a teal lingerie with white stocking socks, Kelly wear green lingerie, Hekapoo wear red see-through underwear, Brittney wear yellow nightgown with red trim over same colored lingerie and black stocking socks, and Janna wear…

"Janna, why are you naked?!" Marco hissed.

"I sleep buff, you know that." Janna laughed, "And why we're here?" She hump the air with pumping fists, "We're here to get it on all night long! Bow-wow-wow!"

"…Star?" He whimpered in shock.

"What?" Star held her hands up innocently, "We talked and agreed to share you as our boyfriend because we all love you." She said it like it's a common thing to have polyamorous relationship.

"…Um…I…" He stammered, "…Wait, I barely speak to Brittney…Why is she…"

"She has a crush on you for a long time but she's totally bad with feeling." Jackie replied with a tiny smirk.

"I'm not bad with feeling!" Brittney glared with heavy blush, "It's just…I do not love this geeky, weird, hottie, freaky loser!"

"Hottie, eh?" Janna caught her slip with a teasing smirk and the cheerleader's face turns red out of embarrassment.

"But that is…" Marco barely open his mouth when Star surprise him by shoving her tongue into his mouth, making out with him while her hands rubbed his chest and he feel someone unzip his pant then take his lower head out with few rubs.

"Star, mind if I get him ready?" The Filipino girl asked with a mischievous smirk, eyeing the Latino's semi-erected member. The blonde girl just give her a 'go-ahead' thumb up and the grinning Filipino pumped her lover's cock to full mast before she place it in her mouth, bobbing back and forth at slow pace.

"M-Mmph!" The Latino teenager's eyes snapped widened in shock and he tried to protest until Star place his hand on her bust, Jackie also take his another hand to her chest while she slip her free hand up under his shirt from behind. He swear he feel several more hands roaming all over his body from Kelly, Brittney and Hekapoo and before he know it, he end up on bed in his birthday suit. 'What the…?!' He barely make any reaction when Star switch with Jackie, allow her to make out with him and from the corner of his eyes, he can see the blonde girl strip down to reveal her nude body. In this moment, he unknowingly gives in and enjoys it.

"Anyone want to switch with me?" Janna lift her head up, stroking the cock.

"Gimme!" Brittney immediately take her place, swiftly swallow his member in one gulp then bob her head aggressively as she deepthroating it while fingering herself furiously.

"Think he'll blew soon?" Hekapoo smirked as her lover unknowingly fondles her bare chest with one hand.

"Mm, yeah…" Kelly moaned softly as she grind her hip against Marco's another hand, sneaking few glances at him, currently making out with Janna while Jackie remove her outfit then help some girls out of their outfits with Star's help. The girls, bar Brittney, take turn to make out with Marco before the Woolett woman saddle her lover's face as soon as Hekapoo finished making out with Marco and she rock her hip slightly. A pleasuring moan escapes her lip as soon as Marco licks and pushes his tongue into her lower mouth, exploring her inner cavern. At this moment, Marco suddenly ejaculate inside Brittney's mouth so much that she have to lift her head up to swallow some with few coughs.

"J-Jeez, nerd, warn me next time!" The cheerleader wiped some fluids off her chin.

"It's kinda hard for him to warn you when he's eating Kelly out." Hekapoo chuckled with a smirk, "How does he taste?"

"…Good…" Brittney uttered quietly with blush as she scoot to her left then place Marco's hand over her maidenhood, moan as soon as the hand start to work on her. Hekapoo kneel in front of Marco's member then sandwich it between her breasts, kneading right away and Star latch her mouth on the tip of the member with few greedy sucks.

"Ooh, I think he love our teamwork." The scissor enforcer giggled as her lover's member thrust upward eagerly while the other girls kept switching with each other to receive their oral pleasure from Marco, "He's getting more harder now." The foreplay went on for a while until the Latino teenager hit his climax again, inside Star's mouth and bit all over Hekapoo's bust this time.

"Alright, that's enough of foreplay." Janna smirked, "Don't you agree, Star?"

"Oh yeah!" Star wiped some remaining fluids off her chin with a giggle as the women move around and Marco was in daze when the blonde woman saddles him with their nether regions brushing each other before she slowly lower herself down, moaning out as the harder member stretch her lower mouth out. "W-Wow, i-it feel so good." Star said before a pleasuring gasp escape her lip as soon as Marco unknowingly thrust upward at slow pace, causing her to bounce and his hands find their way to her bust, kneading and squeezing them. "E-Easy, big boy." She giggled with moans as their hips smashing together, slowly increase speed.

"Mm, I can't wait for my turn." The Filipino woman watched moaning blonde riding their lover like wild horse as she licked her lip before she turn to the skater, "Can I take your turn?"

"Nope." Jackie smirked lightly and the unpredictable woman pouted.

"I-I-I'm getting close…" The blonde moaned out as her bucking hip gyrating rapidly on her lover's thrusting member and she suddenly hit her climax with a blissful wail, her lover also hit his climax as he fill her up with his white fluids.

"Alright, my turn." Jackie lie down on her back with her spreading legs up in air, holding her thighs as several women pulled the moaning blonde off Marco, "Come on, stick it in me."

"Y-Yes…" Marco slowly roll over on his front then crawl toward the smirking skater, mounting her with her legs on his shoulders and his member slowly enter the moaning skater's maidenhood all way in before he start thrusting at slow pace, completely lost in his lustful bliss.

"Aw, I-I wasn't done with him…" Star whined with pout as the Latino teenager increases his thrusting speed inside the moaning skater, "There are so many more I want to try out…"

"Cheer up, you'll get your turn in a time." Hekapoo nudged her with a chortle, "We all agreed on one creampie per turn." Star merely crossed her arms with pout.

"H-H-Harder…" Jackie moaned out as her grunting lover pounded into her lower mouth and his hands roam all over her torso and buttocks with few fumbles and groping. It went on for few minutes until Marco blows his load inside the moaning skater and he slowly pull out with few short thrusts as Jackie climaxed.

"Finally!" Janna suddenly jump on Marco, wrapping her arms around his neck with her legs around his waist to lock her ankles and without any warning, she shove herself down on her lover's cock. She mewl out in pleasure when the throbbing harden member enter her in one go and they start smashing their groins together at furious speed as they kiss slobbery. "Give it to me good!" She moaned with impish grin as Marco thrust furiously and roughly, she squeal out excitingly when his hands pinched her rear while his mouth latch onto her nipple with a light bite. "Y-Y-Yes, baby!" She can't believe that she just hit her climax few times during this session.

"Ooh, he's finally get into it now." Kelly giggled with blush, gently rub her lower mouth with one finger inside as she watch the fucking couple making out with each other.

"Yeah." The scissor enforcer smirked before Marco release another moan when he ejaculate inside the Filipino woman as he kept thrusting upward in her few times until he pull out, shooting few times all over her stomach, and put her down on bed. "Hey!" Hekapoo called out to get Marco's attention as she kneels down on four, shaking her rear at him. "See this booty? If you want to fuck this, you better do it ha…" She let out an pleasured, mixed with lewd, cry out when her lover shove his member deeply into her maidenhood with tight grip on her buttocks and his thrusting speed rose to high as his hands kneading and slap her rear. "O-O-OH F-FUCK!" She moaned out joyously, "M-M-MORE!"

"I-I-It feels s-s-s-so s-s-soft!" Marco can't stop playing with her juggling buttocks as he kept pounding into her furiously and his right hand reach under to grope one of her swinging breasts, kneading it while he lean down to suckling her neck.

"I-I-I know they are…" Hekapoo lift one hand up to run her hand through her lover's head with moans and they kept going for a while with rapid motions before they hit climax together, their love fluids mixed together within her inner cavern. Marco pull out to shot few more loads all over her rear as he stumble back down on his rear with pants, his throbbing member was still hard.

"You must be tired right now." Kelly saddle him face to face as her arms placed around his neck, insert her lover's manhood into her maidenhood gently. "So take a little break and let me do all the works…" She starts to roll her hip back and forth gently with a bounce, moaning as the cock slide up and down within her core and she trade few pecks and kiss with Marco. The Woolett slowly increase her bouncing speed and she enjoy her lover's hands caress her assets, let few pleasured yelps out each time he grope, knead or slap her assets, depending on which one he's touching right now. It really don't take him long enough until he suddenly unload his seeds inside his moaning Woolett lover as they rubbed their groins together for a couple minutes before she crawl off him, the white fluids drip down from her maidenhood.

"Fuck!" Brittney stared at Marco's member with gaping expression as her cheeks burned, "You're still hard after fucking five in row?"

"A-And you're gonna be sixth." Marco stand up then turn her around as his cock slide between her thighs from behind and the cheerleader shudder blissfully at the feeling of his cock slide under her lower mouth few times until the tip poke her entrance. "Ready?"

"Y-Yes, be gentle…" The cheerleader said nervously before she bit her lower lip as her lover's member enter her slowly with his hands on her hip and his hip move back and forth at very slow pace, increasing the speed each fifth thrust. "F-F-FUCK! Y-Y-You're too b-b-big!" She moaned out, lolling her head back to allow Marco to catch her lip in a make-out and his hands caress and fondle with her body.

"Y-You're very tight…" He moaned as he kept thrusting into her for few minutes and his right hand slip under the back of thigh then lifts her leg all way up to her shoulder. "And f-f-flexiable."

"I-I-If you think that's flexiable…" Brittney uttered as she suddenly hit her climax and she whisper something into his ear. What she said just push Marco over the edge as he suddenly flood her maidenhood so much that some mixed love fluids spill out and run down her thighs. "D-D-Damn, y-you better not knock me up…" Brittney moaned with heavy pants as her lover pull out after ten more thrusts and Marco plop down on his rear on bed.

"Alright!" Star grinned, "My turn! Let's do it in ass!"

"W-W-Wait, can we please take a short break?" Marco panted, "Just at least until I get my wind back?"

"Mm, okay!" The grinning blonde nodded before the women kneel down in front of him as they start to lick and suck his member at same time and the blushing Latino teenager tried his best not to bust nuts all over them. Suddenly, they hear some ringtone and Janna get up to pick a phone off the top of dresser then glance at it.

"Oh, they're at door now." Janna walked toward the door with a smirk.

"W-W-Who?" He asked confusingly.

"Them." The smirking Filipino opened the door to reveal…All female that he know, even these that he encountered or seen once and they all were in their birthday suits. The Latino teenager just drops his jaw with widened eyes.

"W-W-Wha…Wha…Wha…?" Marco stuttered as they enter the room before he notice couple faces, "W-W-Wait?! Star, y-your mom…Ecli…" He saw few more faces that nearly make him choke on air.

"Surprise!" Hekapoo flicked his balls with a giggle, "Everyone here want you so badly that they want to join and get some…Hell, we're going to share you as our lover. Lucky you!"

"I-I-I-I-I…" Marco stuttered.

"I call first dib!" Star hopped up to tackle her shocked lover down, claim his manhood with her lower mouth as she resume their lovemaking and everyone eagerly surround the couple to wait for their turn with Marco.

After all, everyone want Marco as their boyfriend, lover, husband and he don't have any choice in that.

* * *

**And that end the story of EWM!**

**Damn! Marco doesn't know how he end up getting it on with six women but he did it anyway…Then it get more crazy at the end when it turn out that all women want him. Poor, poor boy, let's said he won't be able to recover for a long time after the whole thing.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


End file.
